lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Door-Jammed
Door-Jammed is the twenty-third episode of the first season of Littlest Pet Shop. Overview Blythe accidentally gets locked in a bathroom with Whittany. The pets hear strange howling and try to identify the werewolf among them. Summary At the beginning of the episode, Mrs. Twombly is about to recieve a special doorknob, when she is outbid. She has a small outburst, and is angered to find that Fisher Biskit outbid her. Sunil and Vinnie are watching a werewolf movie when they hear Mrs. Twombly yelling, and they think it's a werewolf in the pet shop. Mrs. Twombly debates on going to get the doorknob or not, and then she decides to get it for herself. Blythe is walking down the street, talking to Youngmee on the phone, when she sees Fisher Biskit kick Whittany and Brittany out of the limo and tell them to pass out invites to his art exhibit opening. The twins spot Blythe and give her the bag, telling her to pas them out. They then walk away. Blythe goes back to the pet shop, and tells Mrs. Twombly about the party, and Mrs. Twombly says they should go. They then go dress shopping. When they return, Roger is there, and agrees to fix things while he fixes the shop. After Blythe and Mrs. Twombly leave, Roger drops the hammer his foot, and howls in pain. Sunil and Vinnie hear this, and again think it's a werewolf. They see Russell's shadow on the wall and get spooked. Russell's stomach growls, causing Sunil and Vinnie to decide that Russell must be the werewolf. Sunil and Vinnie come at Russell (who is playing cards with Zoe) with garlic and a mirror, and Russell tells them that garlic and mirrors repel vampires, not werewolves. Vinnie then asks if Russell's howled at any moons lately, and Zoe says she does it all the time. Russell says that dogs are distant relatives of wolves, and if anyone's a werewolf, it's Zoe. Vinnie asks Zoe if she's ripped anything from limb to limb recently, and spots one of Zoe's badly mangled dog toys, leading Sunil and Vinnie to think both Russell and Zoe are werewolves. They began screaming, and run up the tree. In frustration, Zoe backs away from Russell. Blythe and Mrs. Twombly arrive at the mansion, and ask the Biskit twins if they know where the doorknob is, and when the twins say no, Mrs. Twombly goes to look for it. A man knocks into the twins, and Whittany's drink spills on Blythe's dress, an she goes to the bathroom to clean it off. Mrs. Twombly spots the doorknob she wanted, and takes it, putting it in her purse. Blythe goes into the room which had the doorknob attached to it, (Whittany's bathroom), and tries to clean off the stain. Sunil and Vinnie watch the other pets, and freak out when they see Penny Ling's "claws" (a manicure) and Pepper's really sharp teeth. Russell then chastises them for believing in werewolves. Vinnie throws a silver bowl at Minka, and claims she's a werewolf because she ducked. Minka says it's because she didn't want to be conked in the head with the bowl. Penny Ling then points out that Pepper has sharp teeth, and Pepper points out that Penny Ling has long hair. Sunil and Vinnie say Zoe has werewolf-like senses of hearing and smell. Now convinced that someone in the shop is a werewolf, everyone starts arguing, and Russell comments that this won't end well. Blythe is still in the bathroom, and can't get the stain of her dress, and Whittany walks in, and closes the door, then tells Blythe to leave. Blythe tries, but finds that she can't leave. Blythe realizes she and Whittany are trapped. Whittany screams in horror, and it echos around the hall. Russell is sitting on a chair reading while the other pets are in a circle, threatening each other with silverware and wolfsbane. Zoe says Penny Ling's name three times (the supposed cure for werewolfism), and wonders why it didn't work. Zoe's stomach growls, and everyone runs away in terror. Russell yells at them that there's no such thing as werewolves, and Vinnie says that's what a werewolf would want them to think, and they're watching him. Whittany and Blythe are still stuck in the bathroom, and Blythe suggests playing rock-paper-scissors, which is shot down by Whittany. Blythe says if her dad was here, he could get them out because he's good at fixing things. Blythe's philosophy didn't last long, at the shop, Roger tries to fix things with no success, he drops the hammer on his foot again, spooking the pets with his howl-like yell. Russell makes fun of them, then snarls, and the others run away. Russell sighs in exasperation. Back in the bathroom, Whittany is pacing and babbling, and snaps at Blythe when she asks if she's freaking out. Whittany points out that she and Brittany are the most popular kids in school, and everyone wants to be their friend- except Blythe. Blythe notices that Whittany sounds sad when she says the last part. Whittany says it's only Brittany who doesn't like Blythe, and they start talking. Blythe even says she's always wanted a sister. Brittany goes looking for Whittany, and hears her and Blythe giggling in the bathroom. Brittany says she'll get Whittany out, and goes for help. Back at the shop, the pets are hiding in the corner, shaking, and Russell explains to them there's no werewolves, and the reason they're convinced is because they're all animals, and a lot of animals have the same characteristics of a werewolf, such as fur, fangs and claws. He also points out that werewolves only come out at night, and it's the day time. The pets decide it was only their imagination, and put it behind them. Mrs. Twombly goes looking for Blythe, and finds out she stuck in the bathroom, so she replaces the doorknob, and Blythe and Whittany walk out, talking and giggling. Brittany's mouth falls open, and she asks Whittany what she's doing. Whittany goes to stand by her sister, and very rudely tells Blythe to leave. Blythe is confused by what just happened at first, but then tells Mrs. Twombly they're leaving, and walks away. Later, Blythe and Mrs. Twombly are back in the shop, and Mrs. Twombly decides she doesn't need the doorknob, and asks if she embarrassed Blythe, who says no, and Roger (who is covered in bandages) goes to fix the shelf, again. Blythe goes to see the pets, and hears the werewolf story, and asks how they could possibly think a werewolf was in the the shop. Blythe points out they all smell like garlic. Then, Roger gets hurt again, and makes the howl-like sound again. Blythe and the pets put garlic around their necks, while shaking in terror as the episode ends. Quotes :Russell: Hedge-Wolf?! Let me get this straight. You think I'm a lycanthrope? :Vinnie: No, we think you're a werewolf! :Russell: Vinnie, a lycanthrope is the technical name for a we- oh, forget it. :Vinnie: See how you handle this, werewolves! :Russell: You all know there's no such thing as werewolves, right? :Vinnie: That’s exactly what a hedge-wolf would want us to think! :Sunil : We heard a howl. :Vinnie: And an unholy shriek! :Penny Ling: It could have been a werewolf. :Pepper: Or Russell. :Sunil: Most definitely Russell. :Zoe: It could have been any of us! (Pause) Except me. Songs featured *Wolf-i-fied Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson, Fisher Biskit and Song Narrator *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio and Operative #1 *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent *Peter New - Sunil Nevla and Butler *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit Singers *Laura Hastings - Penny Ling Trivia *When Mrs. Twombly spies the door knob and eyes it, she speaks in a manner similar to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. *Sunil and Vinnie's line at the end of the cold open, "The howl is coming from inside the pet shop!" is a reference to When a Stranger Calls. *During Roger's klutzy fixing montage, he sings a parody of "Hammer Time". Gallery Werepets2.jpg|The Were-Girls Going down the Garbage 2014-03-13-232910.jpg DidYouHearThatHowling.png LetGoOfMe,Sunil.png Russell'sShadow.png DoYouKnowWhatThisMeans,Vinnie.png Russell&ZoePlayingACardGame.png Vinnie'sReflection.png WhatRUTwoDoing.png IWouldLikeToGetAGoodHowlOnThat.png CalmDown,YouTwo.png NoseBoop.png PepperWithFangs.png PennyLingWereWolfHair.png Vinnie&SunilPointing.png VinnieHidingBehindBall.png SunilInScratchingPost.png PepperHidingInHydrant.png Vinnie&SunilHuggingEachOther.png Sunil,Vinnie,andShadow.png WereRussell.png|Russel is a Were-hog! Run! RussellScaringSunil&Vinnie.png Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo9 1280.png|Ahhhh!!! Zoe is a Were-Dog!! Somebody Call for Help!!!!!!!! Tumblr mkwhqyWxOk1s008vgo4 1280.png|OMG! Pepper is a Were-Skunk! Hide!!! or it will get Sprayed! Tumblr mkwhpwgT2H1s008vgo2 1280.png|Eeeek!!!!!!!!! Minka is a Were-Monkey! Please Don't get close to me! WerePets.png Were Pets.png Were Pets dance.png WereWolfOnTV.png EmoBlythe.png Vinnie'sHandsOnSunil.png IDidn'tThatWasOkay.png VinnieOnSunil2.png Werewolf!.png IGottaLayDownOnTheKibble.png ScaredSunil&Vinnie2.png Russell'sAWereWolf!.png SunilRussell&Vinnie.png SunilVinnie&Zoe2.png SunilRussellVinnie&Zoe.png Sunil&VinnieScreaming.png PaintingOfTheBiskits.png MinkaBrushingRussell.png WerewolvesAreAllAroundUs.png PennyWithClaws.png Sunil&VinnieScream.png MonkeyBrainEatingWereWolves!.png VinnieWithSilverDish.png PennyPointingAtPepper'sTeeth.png RussellReadingWhilePetsAreFighting.png SunilWithSpoons.png SunilStirringSpoons.png Sunil&VinnieScared2.png SunilGrabsVinnie'sHand.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie2.png RussellScaresSunil&Vinnie3.png Sunil&VinnieLookingUp.png WerePetGirlsInDumpster.png|The Were-Girls see Sunil and Vinnie ThatSeemsABitUnfair.png WerePetGirls.png WereRussell2.png SunilVinnie&WerePets.png Sunil&VinnieSneakingAway.png WerePetsDancing.png IDon'tCareIfThey'reGoodDancers!.png WerePetGirlsDancingWhileWereRussellGoesToSunil&Vinnie.png SunilScaredOfRussell.png LPS 123 07 570x420.jpg LPS 123 12 570x420.jpg LPS 123 04 570x420.jpg|"Must have my Precious!" LPS 123 03 570x420.jpg LPS 123 06 570x420.jpg 335px-Littlest Pet Shop - Wolf-i-fied!.jpg ScreenCapture 12.04.13 1-24-57.jpg|Zoinks! Penny Ling is the Were-Panda who will eat us all!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Of The Episodes